Quand Harry devient Marry !
by Le petit lait au sucre
Summary: Mais, Harry avait un très mauvais caractère ainsi qu'une fâcheuse tendance à souhaiter de nombreuses choses , ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il se trouvait accroupi par terre ,seul , dans son appartement vide un soir de fête. UA HPDM YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Quand Harry devient Marry !  
Auteur : Le petit lait au sucre  
_Bêta_ : Silyme

Genre : YAOI ! Romance et une tentative de l'auteur pour faire de l'humour. UA

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi mis à part le scénario, la rédaction et certains personnages qui apparaîtront pas la suite.

**Note de P'tit lait (l'auteur)** **:**

J'offre cette histoire à Silyme !

Si j'étais une sorcière, elle serait ma baguette, le bout ciment qui me relierait à la magie.

* * *

**Q**_u_a**n**_d_ H_a_**rr**_y_ _devient_ M_a_rr**y**

_

* * *

5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_**0  
**_Normalement chaque personne sur terre devait avoir un proche à qui souhaiter une bonne année.  
Et Harry n'échappait pas à la règle, sauf qu'à certains moments l'hypocrisie vous montait à la tête.

Même Seamus son petit-copain depuis ses 16 ans , faisait partit du lot.  
Et puis , entre nous , on n'a plus envie de voir la personne que l'on fréquente depuis presque quatre année , quand dans certains moment « _intimes »_ vous voulez gémir le nom d'un autre.

Surtout quand cette personne s'appelle Drago Malfoy , superstar du cinéma avec un palmarès impressionnant de conquêtes d'une nuit .  
Et surtout quand Drago Malfoy était un hétéro pur et dur, le genre qui préférerait s'ouvrir les veines plutôt que de coucher avec un homme !

Pourtant Seamus n'était pas moche ! Avec 1 mètre 85 de muscles irlandais, ses cheveux blond-miel qui tombaient délicatement devant ses yeux gris pâle qui mettait en valeur sa peau nacrée ainsi qu'une bouche rose charmante, on pouvait dire que c'était un adonis !  
Mais le problème se trouvait justement au niveau de son physique.

_« Seamus ressemble beaucoup trop Drago Malfoy » _C'était une vérité universelle , telle que un et un font deux.  
Cependant , Harry n'avait rien à envier aux deux blonds sur le plan physique .  
De haut de son mètre 70, Harry avait un physique très spécial !  
Il abordait une crinière d'un brun très foncé qui tombait devant ses yeux vert métallisé hypnotisant, ainsi qu'une peau d'un teint délicatement caramélisé mettant en valeur une paire de lèvres d'une couleur cerise très alléchante.

Mais, Harry avait un très mauvais caractère ainsi qu'une fâcheuse tendance à souhaiter de nombreuses choses , ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il se trouvait accroupi par terre ,seul , dans son appartement vide un soir de fête.

**_''Il souhaitait tellement être quelqu'un d'autre.''_**

* * *

_Oui, je sais c'est un peut court !_

**Extrait du prochain chapitre :**

_BORDEL ! S'écria-t-elle , faisant sursauter le clochard qui était toujours à ses côtés._

_Faisons le compte-rendu des dégâts songea-t-il/elle avec amertume.  
Mon copain me fout dehors croyant que je suis une folle échappée de l'asile qui se prend pour un mec.  
Je me retrouve en pyjama dans la rue avec pour seule compagnie une bande de clochards aussi roux que le soleil et qui semble beaucoup m'apprécier .  
Et pour ne pas oublier le principal : JE ME RETROUVE AVEC UN VAGIN !_

_MERDE !_

**Fin de l'extrait !**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira !**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Quand Harry devient Marry !  
Auteur : Le petit lait au sucre  
_Bêta_ : Silyme  
Genre : YAOI ! Romance et une tentative de l'auteur pour faire de l'humour. UA  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi mis à part le scénario, la rédaction et certains personnages qui apparaîtront par la suite.  
**Note de P'tit lait (l'auteur)** **:**  
J'offre cette histoire à Silyme !

Si j'étais une sorcière, elle serait ma baguette, le bout ciment qui me relierait à la magie.

_Quand_ H_a_**rr**_y_ _devient_ M_a_rr**y**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapitre 2 : Le début des emmerdes !_

_Il avait vraiment mal à la tête._

C'est la première chose qu'il remarqua ce matin là. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir fait la fête toute la nuit – ce qui était complètement faux, puisqu'il s'était lamenté du choix de son petit ami, à savoir faire la fête et se bourrer la gueule plutôt que de rester avec son fiancé – et chose nouvelle une horrible envie de faire pipi.

C'est donc courbé vu son horrible mal de dos – sûrement à cause de la position incongrue dans laquelle il s'était réveillé, le derrière en l'air, les deux bras emmêlés et les deux jambes écartées ! – que le jeune homme se rendit aux toilettes.

Malheureusement notre héros n'étant pas du matin, ce n'est qu'une fois le pantalon baissé et les mains prêtes à la tache ingrate , qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose manquer à sa panoplie du bon petit homme.

_SON PENIS AVAIT DISPARU ! ! _

Les bras ballants, notre héro retourna dans son lit avec l'espoir de sortir de ce mauvais rêve . C'était sans compter sur son ennemi surprise qui lui avait tendu une embuscade.

J'ai nommé le grand, le magnifique, le suprême _Miroir_ !

Celui-ci reflétait une charmante jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs - actuellement dressés sur sa tête - avec un pantalon de pyjama baissé jusqu'à ses pieds, exposant ainsi à sa vue son pire cauchemar : un _vagin _!

A 10h45, un hurlement strident réveilla tout le quartier.

* * *

Que la vie est belle ! Les oiseaux chantent , le ciel est bleu , les abeilles butinent et _tralali et tralala..._

Quoi ? Pour vous aussi l'humeur guillerette de Seamus Finnigan est louche ?

Vous avez bien raison .

Depuis le début de leur relation , Harry était au courant de la nature de tombeur de Seamus.

Ce dernier l'avait confirmé lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en compagnie d'_un brun __et__ d'une blonde_ ce matin même, beaucoup plus fatigué que si ils s'étaient contentés d'une partie de cartes ! ( Nda : Kems ! Clin d'oeil aux amateurs du jeu ! )

Harry pouvait bien être au courant , Seamus n'en avait pas honte .

Et puis, sérieusement , _qui_ oserait larguer une bombe sexuelle comme lui !?

Harry ? Tss...

Oui, il l'avouait, le petit brun était plutôt canon, et bon au pieu...

Mais malgré tout, le brun était trop fade pour lui , Seamus lui faisait vraiment une fleur en restant avec lui !!

Et c'est sur ces joyeuses pensées que Seamus s'avança vers l'appartement de son petit ami...

* * *

BORDEL ! S'écria-t-elle, faisant sursauter le clochard qui était toujours à ses côté.

Bien, faisons le compte-rendu des dégâts, songea-t-il/elle avec amertume.

Mon copain me fout dehors croyant que je suis une folle échappée de l'asile qui se prend pour un mec , je me retrouve en pyjama dans la rue avec pour seule compagnie une bande de clochards aussi roux que le soleil qui semble beaucoup trop m'apprécier , et pour ne pas oublier le principal : JE ME RETROUVE AVEC UN VAGIN !

MERDE ! Hurla il/elle en faisant sursauter le petit groupe composé de grands roux et d'un chien noir qui se trouvait à côté d'elle/de lui.

Awwww....

Comment avait-elle/il fait pour se retrouver dans une telle merde ? Elle/il se retrouvait fichu à la porte de son propre appartement !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Dans le prochain épisode de la vie passionnante de notre héros : ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'appartement !**

**Un indice : la rencontre entre Marry et Seamus va être musclé ! Eh oui , les hormones féminine peuvent être très violente !!!**

**Une petite review ?**


End file.
